


For A While

by mikeymagee



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeymagee/pseuds/mikeymagee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn isn't used to sleeping in comfort...so Poe does what he can to help the former Stormtrooper out. (Drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	For A While

“Really Poe?” Finn asked. “This is getting to be a habit.”

Poe Dameron didn’t allow Finn to argue, he simply grabbed the man by his sleeve and led him to his private quarters. It was past lights out time, and neither of them were on the night shift. So, they were free to walk around, go to the cantina, or just sleep until the next day. Finn still did not have his own sleeping quarters, and rooms were sparse, so Poe (in all of his “kindness”) had offered to share his room with the defected Stormtrooper until more space became available.

“Look Finn,” Poe said as he plopped down on his bed. “You’ve gotta get used to this, alright?” Poe tapped the comforters, beckoning Finn to lay beside him. “Just relax.”

“I can sleep on the floor,” Finn said. “I’m more comfortable there anyway.”

 “And that’s what worries me,” Poe said.

 “Why?”

“Because it’s not healthy for a guy to spend his nights sleeping on floors when he’s got a perfectly nice bed to sleep in…and a perfectly handsome pilot to sleep with.”

 All Finn’s life, he only knew of survival. Lying beside some was only used for warmth, a way to keep the cold from robbing you of your breath. But now, here with Poe, sleep took on a different meaning. Comfort was so foreign to Finn. Steady dreams were a gift he did not know what to do with.

“Come on kid,” Poe said. “Just get in. You look like you’re about to fall on the floor right now.”

 “Maybe…for a while,” Finn said, as he slipped next to Poe, and snuggled close to his chest. “If only for a while.”


End file.
